magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PC Gamer Issue 2
Vol 1 No 2 was cover-dated January 1994 and cost £3.95. 1 cover disk was attached. Coverdisks 2 pages (10-11) The Terminator: Rampage - Demo Scoop! Pacific Strike - Gary Penn - 3 pages (12-14) Delta V - Matt Bielby - 2 pages (16-17) SSN-21 Seawolf - Andy Butcher - 3 pages (18-20) The Lawnmower Man - Matt Bielby - 2 pages (22-23) Eyewitness Articles *LucasArts' The Dig slips by six months - (26) *In Extremis: Aliens in all but name; First look: Ishar 3; Name that game!: Star Reach; Compact decadence: Interplay's 10th Anniversary Anthology - (27) *It's a race! It's mega: Yes it's Mega Race; Hail to the chief: George Lucas appoints new President LucasArts - (28) *Doom is here: Well, okay, its almost here - but it already looks like a Wolfenstein-beating clone; Wing Commander 3 is on its way; Chrono Cops: The Journeyman Project - (30) *Options? You want options?:Then you'll be wanting Sensible's new World of Soccer; The next space race: Nomad - (31) *The Elder Scrolls: Arena: Something different from the makers of Delta V; Liberation: Captive II; MicroProse Winter double-packs; Ectosphere: First Clive Barker game heads to PC - (32) *Olympic Gold: Winter Olympics: Lillehammer '94; Interplay pack Star Trek in...; Animal Magic: Hannibal, Quaterpole; Hornet upgrade: Falcon 3.0 - (34) *Dragonsphere: Sim specialists Microprose have a stab at an adventure - a very serious stab; PC Gamer charts - (36-37) *Robinson's Requiem: Not all RPGs have to be pseudo-Tolkien-esque rubbish - (39) Interviews *Steve Purcell - Gary Whitta - 1 page (33) Opinion *Mark Ramshaw: Mark's got a few Christmas wishes - (28) *Stuart Campbell: Comedy games? Don't make me laugh - (35) *Stuart Dinsey: In an appropriately seasonal extra-length column, Stuart finds time for a little Christmas shopping... (39-40) Features Cables (Letters) - 3 pages (42-44) 1994: PC Gamer's Ultimate Spring/Summer Game Guide - Matt Bielby - 14 pages (46-53,56-58,60-62) :Top Twenty - Star Wars: TIE Fighter, Pacific Strike, Theme Park, Wing Commander III, Grand Prix 2, Forgotten Castle, Rise of the Robots, Star Trek: Starfleet Academy, SimCity 2000, Wings of Glory, Inferno, Cannon Fodder, Stonekeep, Dungeon Master II: The Legend of Skullkeep, F-14 Fleet Defender, Bioforge, Aces Over Korea, SSN-21 Seawolf, Civilization II, Spiral Arm :And the rest... - Across the Rhine, The Chaos Engine, Creation, Overlord, Delta V, Dimension, Dragonsphere, Dreamweb, Evasive Action, F1, Falcon 4.0, Flat Top, Flight of the Amazon Queen, Flying Circus, Formula One Team Manager, Global Response, Heavy Hockey, Iron Angel, John Doe, Chaos Control, The Lawnmower Man, Hand of Fate, Liberation: Captive II, Lords of Midnight: The Citadel, Magic Carpet, Magician's Castle, Manchester United: Premier League Champions, Sabre Team, Saurus, Shadow of the Comet 2, Soup Trek: The Search for Stock, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Reach, Theatre Of Death, UFO: Enemy Unknown, Victory at Sea, Wizard Shareware - Gary Whitta - 2 pages (107-108) PC Heaven - Stocking Fillers - Andy Butcher - 2 pages (120-121) Warp Factor Five - Star Trek: 25th Anniversary - Matt Bielby - ½ page (122) Reviews Diagnostics ShadowCaster - Guide - 4 pages (110-113) 911 Emergency - 1 page (114) Systems Which Sound Card - Simon Williams - 3 pages (116-118) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Gary Whitta Production Editor :Dan Goodleff Staff Writer :Andy Butcher American Editor :Neil West Art Editor :Maryanne Booth Designers :Jessica Bennett, James Blackwell Contributing Editors :Stuart Campbell, Jonathan Davies, Stuart Dinsey, James Leach, Mark Ramshaw, Jon Smith, Tim Smith, Phil South, Brian Walker, Simon Williams, Cam Winstanley Contributors :Gary Penn Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews